Chasing Liberty: Collide
by Harri B
Summary: After the movie.Anna rebels once again when her dad breaks a promise.She meets Ben and Mcgruff, but when Anna lands in trouble, a secret about Ben comes out. Will she be able to forgive Ben and her father or will the first daughter push them away? Read on
1. The white house

**Disclaimer: Chasing Liberty doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Warner brothers, so please don't sue. Any characters not mentioned in the film, belong to me. So please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Chasing Liberty Fanfic, so please be nice and review! At the end will be a preview of chapter 2, enjoy!**

_White House, USA_

Anna Foster walked into her father's office.

"Hey dad."

"Anna," He rose from his seat and hugged his eighteen year old daughter "How was Oxford?"

"It was good, I missed you and mom."

"We've missed you to sweetie."

"Where is mom?" Anna asked looking around for signs of her mother, the first lady.

"She's gone to France ahead of us; I was waiting for you to arrive before I headed over there with you."

"You know dad," Anna said looking at a card on her father's desk. "It would have been easier for me to travel from London to France."

"I know."

Anna eyed her father suspiciously.

"I know the reason why you wanted to wait for me."

"Why?" President Foster asked

"So mom won't get mad at you for smoking again and plus she can't kick your butt at scrabble."

"Don't tell your mother." President Foster said laughing

"You're secret is safe with me."

_Air force One,_

"Looks like I won again dad." Anna smiled

"It has to be genetics. You're as good as you're mother."

"No way, mom is like the genius at scrabble."

"You're right. So how are you and Ben?"

"Dad!" Anna groaned and rolled her eyes

"Anna, I am you're father and the President of the United States of America, I'm just interested."

"We're fine." Anna blushed as she thought about her boyfriend Ben Calder, who used to be a member of the secret service, but who was now a photographer.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Gabrielle was telling me about this concert, can I go with her?"

"Of course." President Foster said

"Two agents only."

"Anna," he said remembering what his wife had said about giving Anna freedom. "O.K. 2 agents."

"Only two." Anna asked suspiciously

"I promise only two."

"Weiss and Morales."

"O.K." President Foster said "Monopoly?"

"Bring it on."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of the next chapter.**

"Come on Anna!" Shouted Gabrielle

"My parents are going to kill me for doing this!" Anna shouted

"Come on Anna," Gabrielle said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a taxi. "I have a surprise for you."

**A\N: I hoped you all enjoyed and please review.**


	2. A surprise for Anna

**Disclaimer: Chasing Liberty doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Warner brothers, so please don't sue. Any characters not mentioned in the film, belong to me. So please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Chasing Liberty Fanfic, so please be nice and review! At the en****d will be a preview of chapter 3****, enjoy!**

_Hotel room,_

Anna sat in her hotel room and stared at a picture of her and Ben. She missed him so much and wished he was there.

She was pulled out of thought by a knock at the door.

"It's open," she yelled.

The door opened and Michelle Foster aka the First Lady walked in.

"Anna!" she shouted.

Anna stood up and was suddenly hugged by her mother.

"I've missed you sweetheart," the first lady said.

"I've missed you to mom," Anna said.

"How are you? How was England? How are you and Ben?" she asked.

"I'm fine, England was fantastic and me and Ben are good, I am just a little..."

"Lonely?" Mom asked.

"Yeah lonely. It's not that I don't like being back, I just miss him so much mom and he hasn't called or texted me since before I left. What if he has gone off me?"

"Honey," the first lady said sitting Anna down on the couch. "Ben probably knows you would be busy and was going to wait for a couple of days before ringing, so you could talk properly.

"You think?" Anna asked uncertainly.

"I promise and he hasn't gone off you."

"Thanks mom," Anna said smiling.

"By the way Gabrielle is waiting in the lobby for you," she said.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Anna shouted rushing out.

_Lobby,_

"Gabrielle!" Anna shouted.

"Anna," Gabrielle shouted hugging her friend.

"How are you? You look fabulous, Ben keeping you up all night?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm good and me and Ben are good. What about you and McGruff?" Anna asked thinking fondly of one the friends she had made on her trip to the Berlin Love Parade.

"I'm fantastic and me and McGruff are o.k. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Anna said.

_President and First Lady's hotel room,_

President Foster watched as his daughter rushed out of the hotel with Gabrielle.

"Phil, Harper," he called.

The door opened and the president's two closer bodyguards Phil and Harper walked in.

"Yes Mr President?" Phil asked.

"Change of plan," President Foster said in a calm tone.

"Of course, President Foster," Harper and Phil said pulling their cell phones out before leaving the room.

"She'll hate you for this," the First Lady warned.

"I am her father. This is for her own protection," President Foster said.

_Club,_

An hour after we arrive at the club, Anna noticed once again that her dad had broken his promise. He had promised only Weiss and Morales would look after her, but from what she could see there was another 12 agents excluding Weiss and Morales.

"He's done it again," she moaned to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked at Anna and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"What?" Anna asked.

Gabrielle grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her towards the emergency exit. She pushed the doors open and alarms began to ring. I saw the Secret Service agents chase after us as we rushed up the stairs and out onto the street.

"Come on Anna!" Shouted Gabrielle

"My parents are going to kill me for doing this!" Anna shouted

"Come on Anna," Gabrielle said pulling me into a taxi. "I have a surprise for you."

_A bar,_

"Wait right here," Gabriella instructed.

I twiddled my umbrella on my drink when a pair of hands clasped over my eyes.

"Very funny Gabrielle," Anna said sarcastically.

The hands were removed from Anna's eyes and she turned to see the person she least expected to see standing there.

"Ben?" she asked.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Darling, you have a tendency to pick up strange people on your travels. May I remind you of McGruff?" Ben jokingly said.

"McGruff wasn't strange, he just stole our wallets," Anna said.

"Exactly," Ben said.

"Did I just hear my name being called?"

Anna and Ben looked up from their table at the train station to see McGruff standing there.

"My friends!" he shouted.

**A\N: Hit the review button if you want the next chapter.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
